


The Demanding of a Dog for the Youngest Hargreeves

by skrrtnation



Series: Five Centric Fics [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: Luther huffs. "You want to get him a dog? Really? All that hair and work?" Ben nods, so does Klaus, for the first time in a while they agreed wholeheartedly. "Ben can testify that Five absolutely loved the terrier we saw on the walk, said he would like a dog of his own." Klaus says, and Ben nods.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Series: Five Centric Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888138
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Five Gets His Damn Dog

**Author's Note:**

> i made mr. pennycrumb huge no regrets  
> also possibly more chapters of mr. pennycrumb and five getting into shenanigans to come

Luther huffs. "You want to get him a dog? Really? All that hair and work?" Ben nods, so does Klaus, for the first time in a while they agreed wholeheartedly. "Ben can testify that Five absolutely loved the terrier we saw on the walk, said he would like a dog of his own." Klaus says, and Ben nods. Allison seems to be leaning towards their side based off her face lighting up when he mentioned Five enjoing something. 

Unbeknownst to the other four siblings, however, was the huge dog that Five was currently wrestling with upstairs to try to get him in the bath. Earlier that day, just after the terrier, Klaus had strung them about on a trip across town on impulse to the pound he used to volunteer at for community service. Ben had argued until he noticed how /happy/ Five was. They'd looked at dogs until the trio walked past one of the kennels and Five had immediately stopped. He seemed entranced by the big mound of fur slobbering on a bone probably larger than the boys arm in width. Klaus had thought the dog to be somewhat of a husky mix, maybe a bit of great dane and borzoi mixed in, and definitely part akita. What could he say? He'd become somewhat familiar with dog breeds. The receptionist, Susan, had questioned the decision, such a small boy picking such a large dog that could /easily/ drag him about was borderline unsafe but Five was undeterred. When he was handed the adoption papers to sign, Klaus turned to Five and asked. "What're you naming him?" "Mr. Pennycrumb." Five didn't miss a beat, Ben laughed. "Very refined." Five nods. "He's a gentleman." And that was the end of that, with the dogs makeshift leash in hand, Five had lead the way to the nearby petstore. 

There they picked out a bed, toys, a big enough collar, and a leash. While Klaus and Five were distracted by the hamsters on display, not for sale the sign read, they were the owners pets, Ben had made the dogs nametag on the laserprinter after Five yelled the correct spelling halfway across the store. Luckily the man behind the register didn't seem to mind. When they were just outside the academy, Five with dog and accessories in tow teleported into his room. Because obviously they'd forgotten to check with the others to see if having a dog would be okay. 

Which brought them back to the current time, the six adults having a discussion on Five owning a dog when two of them knew there was already a dog upstairs. The meeting is cut short however by a dog barrelling down the steps with a disgruntled Five on his trail. "Mr. Pennycrumb! This is awfully ungentlemanly!" He says, causing the dog to stop and the boy to skid to a halt, falling on his face. Mr. Pennycrumb comes up and licks his ear, Five squirms, sitting up. 

Allison and Vanya side eye Klaus to which he holds up his hands in defense. Luther just sighs. "I guess we have to keep him now." Diego nods. "Kids emotionally attached. At least tell me you got dog food?" He pleads, looking towards Ben, who nods proudly. "And the dogs potty trained?" Ben nods again, and Diego lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Luther mutters. 

They all turn to Five when they hear an unexpected noise, a giggle. Five /giggled/ trying to excape Mr. Pennycrumb licking all over his face. "Eww.." Five whines. "Mr. Pennycrumb this is the third sweater vest you've ruined with drool." Vanya laughs. "Stop putting on clean sweater vests then." "Yeah." Alison chimes in. "They went out of fashon twenty years ago." Five pouts and sticks his tongue out at both of them.


	2. Diego Looks Into Service Dog Papers, Five and Mr. Pennycrumb go to the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diego talks to pogo about illegal dog papers, five goes to the park with his dog and meets a boy his age, the majority of the hargreeves have a heartfelt convo with him in the kitchen and let the cookies burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my self indulgent fix it fic i get to pick the crossovers aka i added the dbh boys hank and sumo + his four kids,, human rk brothers au

Diego, oh sweet Diego, has just come up with his best idea yet; getting Mr. Pennycrumb service dog papers, legally or not. If Pogo could forge adoption papers for Five, then he could get service dog papers. 

Diego knocks on the door to Pogo's office before peeking in. "Hey Pogo, I have a question." Pogo looks up from whatever paperwork it is he's doing. "What is it, Master Diego?" 

Diego drums his fingers on the doorframe. "Could you pretty please get service dog papers for Five's mutt?" He can only be nice for so long. Pogo nods. "Of course, Master Diego." Diego smiles. "I told you to quit calling me that." And like that, he's gone, off to go throw knifes at some inanimate object, probably.  
_ ________________ _

Meanwhile, said mutt is causing problems upstairs, trying to tear up Klaus' bed. "Monsieur Crumb! Not cool." Klaus pouts, attempting to wrestle his favorite throw pillow from the hairy mongrel. Five would not approve of those words, speaking of Five, he's appearing in the doorframe Mr. Pennycrumb's leash in one hand. Oh thank god, he's come to take the beast away and save Klaus' precious silk sheets. 

Five whistles, "Mr. Pennycrumb! Would you like to go for a walk?" At the mention of the word walk the dog immediately dropps Klaus' pillow and trots over so Five can attatch his leash to his collar. The boy looked down in disdain, his sweater already collecting dog hair. Oh well. "C'mon Mr. Penny, let's go and leave Klaus to mourn his pillow in peace." He says laughing slightly. 

Five's shoes squeak loudly on the freshly laminated stairs. "Where are you going?" Allison's voice asks from the kitchen. "A walk! Mr. Pennycrumb needs his exercise!" He says, stopping in the foyer to 'borrow' one of the hoodies his siblings left laying on the couch. He ran cold. "Okay! Pick up milk on your way home, theres five bucks on the table!" It's Vanya's voice this time, they must be helping mom bake. 

He grabs the five dollar bill and shoves it in his pocket. "Mr. Pennycrumb, remind me to get the milk." He mutters to the dog, the dog barking in return. Finally, he reaches it to the door when Luther stops him. "Here, you run cold." Is all he says as he drops one of his, quite frankly, humongous jackets onto Five's shoulders. The boy just huffs and slips his arms in the sleeves muttering a thanks.  
_ ______ _ 

He is out the door in ten minutes, record time, quite frankly, and on his way to the dog park he knows is a few blocks away, aiming to tire Mr. Pennycrumb out just the slightest bit. 

A block in and he wishes he brought his earbuds, but he powers through for the dogs sake. And in seven minutes, he's at the dog park. Once in the gates, he unleashes Mr. Pennycrumb, he trusts him to walk by him off leash but the leash was there for the general public. 

He fishes a tennis ball out of his pocket, waving it around infront of Mr. Pennycrumb's face before throwing it. He didn't bother trying to trick him, Mr. Pennycrumb was too dignified for that. The dog brings it back in no time, and that goes on for a while. 

Until a dog that is decidedly not Mr. Pennycrumb brings the ball back to him. Five tilts his head at the dog, in silent question. That question is answered when he sees a pair of feet suddenly next to the dog. Five looks up to see a boy around his age. 

"Sorry, he does this a lot." The boy says, and turns to the dog. "Sumo, that is very impolite, you don't steal another dogs ball." The dog in question, Sumo, Five assumes, looks back at the boy confused. Finally, Mr. Pennycrumb comes back, and lays his huge head on Five's lap. Almost like he was trapping him in this conversation. Now he has to respond. 

"It's fine, I'm sure Mr. Pennycrumb doesn't mind, do you?" He asks, seriously asking the dog if he minded. Pennycrumb seemed unbothered, content to dribble all over his favorite jeans. "I guess that's a no. He doesn't mind." The boy laughs, making Five tilt his head once more in silent questioning. 

"Oh! I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the fact we speak to our dogs the same way." The nameless boy seems to have a hard time making eye contact. "Im Conan by the way." He's not nameless afterall. The boy- Conan smiles. It makes something in Five's chest feel fuzzy. "Five. My names five." He states, almost defensively like he expects Conan to question it. 

"Well, Five," Conan nods. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and you too Mr. Pennycrumb." He says, crouching slightly to pet said dog. "Sumo, drop the ball, if you would be so kind." The dog does, hesitantly. "You too." Five manages. Conan gets up, nods again, and heads back to what Five assumes are his dad and brothers. 

Conan turns to wave, and Five waves back. Five then looks down at Mr. Pennycrumb. "Tired already?" He asks, to which the dog huffs. He'll take that as a yes.  
_ ____________ _

Five gets back to the Academy with a double bagged carton of milk with the exact change in too, practically giddy. He covered his excitement well, or at least he thought so. He thought wrong he soon discovered after he shrugged luthers coat off and left his shoes by the door, heading into the kitchen. 

Allison notices it first, she always does. "What's got you so happy, Five?" She asks teasingly, which turns the heads of Vanya, Klaus, and mom. "Nothing." He quickly mutters, leaving the milk on the kitchen island before turning towards the doorway. "I need to feen Mr. Pennycrumb." He says, in an attempt to get away. 

Vanya's brow raises. "Mr. Pennycrumb's food and water dishes are in here." Five winces, stopping dead in his tracks. "Shit." He mutters. "Language!" Exclaims Klaus, earning a glare. "Fine you caught me. I met a potential friend at the dog park, and a potential accomplice for Mr. Pennycrumb." The dog barks at the mention of the word accomplice. 

"Spill." Allison says, ushering Five towards the chairs by the counter. Five grumbles something under his breath. "His name is Conan, he's around my age, his dogs name is Sumo, he has three brothers and a dad, his eyes are the most striking blue I've ever seen, and his laugh was nice." Five says, not really paying attention to his three siblings or mother. Klaus gasps. "Our little five has a crush!" He exclaims clapping his hands together. "He totally does!" Allison chimes in. That draws in Luther from the livingroom. "Five has a crush?" He asks "I don't! Not to mention he's a boy!" Five denies, wishing the chair would swallow him whole. "Oh Five.." Vanya says, softly, completely forgetting that her brother had missed almost two decades. "There's nothing wrong with that, you're allowed to like other boys. I like other girls, Diego likes boys and girls." Klaus chimes in "I like everyone!" Vanya laughs. "Klaus likes everyone." 

Five looks at her with wide eyes. "Really?" He asks, and the tone of his voice makes Vanya want to single handedly crush anyone who made him believe it was wrong to like boys, probably Reginald. Its a shame time already beat her to it. She nods. "Yeah, buddy, really. Gay marriage was legalized back in 2015." Five's starstruck. 

Klaus laughs. "I guess we should have told you that earlier, huh kiddo?" He hums, ruffling Five's hair. "Hey!" Five shouts, his hands shooting up to fix his hair. Five sniffed the air. "Does something smell burnt to you guys?" He asks. Allison's eyes widen. "The cookies!" Grace, mom, exclaims, opening the oven to get a waft of smoke in the face.


	3. Five and Conan Bond, Mr. Pennycrumb and Sumo are their wingmen(kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five goes to the dog park again, and sort of meets conans siblings

Five goes to the dog park again, with some odd sort of hope that Conan would be there again, this time equipped with a second tennis ball incase another dog nabs one. Five looks down at his outfit. Maybe.. he had over dressed for the dog park, dog hair already littered over his jeans. Maybe he should invest in a lintroller. 

He sits down at the same bench he did yesterday, a habit already forming in his brain. He dug one of the tennisballs out of his pocket, tossing it for Mr. Pennycrumb, the dog retrieves it, and the cycle goes on. It goes on for a while, so long that Five maybe gets a little disappointed. Until, ofcourse, Sumo is at his feet with the ball in his mouth. 

"Sumo!" The boy, Conan, yelled. Sumo barked back in response, dropping the ball in Five's lap, causing Five to laugh. Soon Conan caught up to his dog, leaning over out of breath next to the bench. "Sorry." He manages through his breaths. 

Conan eyes the spot next to Five, decides to sit down in the space next to him. "At least he gave it back this time." Five mutters, seemingly put off by the amount of drool on the ball. God, Sumo drooled more than Mr. Pennycrumb. Conan laughs, its a bright, soft laugh. Five thinks he could listen to it all day. Mr. Pennycrumb comes up too, sitting and staring expectantly at Five right along Sumo. 

"Oh no, no I am not touching that slobbery ball." Five grumbles, like the dogs can understand him. Sumo whines, Conan shrugs, plucking the ball from Five's lap and throwing it, letting the dogs play fight over it. 

Conan turns to Five. "You live around here?" He asks, and Five nods. "How come I haven't seen you around then?" Five looks away. "I just moved here." His head tilts, looking in the direction Mr. Pennycrumb and Sumo are going. "Is that your dad?" He asks, referring to the grey haired man who just got tackled by Sumo. Conan nods. "Yeah, unfortunately, the three people laughing at him over there are my brothers." 

Five nods, glancing back at Conan. "They almost seem worse than my siblings." Conan laughs again, and then pales slightly. "Oh no. They're coming over here, avoid eye contact they'll go away." He says, but its too late the trio is already right infront of them. "Conan! Who's your friend, you've never willingly socialized before?" One of them asks, looking between the four of them they almost look like quadruplets. Conan rolls his eyes, almost pouting slightly. "Shut up Connor." The one on the right of Connor ruffles Conan's hair. "Don't be so grumpy Conan we just wanna meet your friend." 

The one on Connors left laughs. "Yeah Coney baby." Conan's face reddened in embarrassment. "Don't call me that!" He says. And like clockwork, their dad comes to the rescue. "Connor! Colton! Colin! Leave your poor brother alone." He says, Conan nodding at him in gratitude. Their dad manages to wrangle the three of them away and Conan breaths out a sigh of relief. 

Five snorts. "Coney baby?" He asks, and Conan goes bright red. "Shut up." He mutters, crossing his arms. "Well, Coney baby, I think your siblings may be on the same level as mine." Five nods, laughing. 

Conan huffs. "Just wait till I meet your siblings then we'll see how funny it is." 

"I will do anything in my power to keep that from happening." And Five is sure of that. Conan raises an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" 

Around an hour later, Five went home with Conan's contact saved in his phone and a newfound determination to never let him meet his siblings. One of them? Maybe. All five of them? No way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self care is adding your favorite au to your fixit fic and they arent even the same universe anyway


End file.
